


Day 19: Getting Bullied

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Awkward Boners, Boners, Bullied Harry, Bullying, Day 19, Day 19: Getting Bullied, Gay, Getting Bullied, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Nudity, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Draco Malfoy is bullying a naked Harry Potter in the changing rooms, but Harry is about to get his revenge





	Day 19: Getting Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> This one I actually wrote today
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"WELL, GET UP, POTTER!" Draco Malfoy sneered, kicking Harry again. They were in the locker room after PE. Harry was naked, having been ambushed by Draco while changing. The pale boy was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. His greedy eyes were taking in the sight of Harry on the ground with glee. His friends were all gathered around him, snickering. 

Harry had suffered weeks of torment from Malfoy and his cronies. But this was the last straw! Stripping him and pushing him down for all to see? No. . . Harry'd had enough. 

"I said, get up," Malfoy sneered. 

Harry raised his head and stared Draco down, locking eyes. "No." 

Draco's lip curled. "What did you just say to me, Potter?"

"I said no. It means no, in case you're wondering," Harry spat back. 

Malfoy reacted exactly how Harry hoped and expected. He stepped forward and aimed another kick at Harry. Instead of flinching away, Harry dove into the kick, stretched out his hands, and grabbed hold of the towel around Draco's waist. Draco's eyes widened as he realized what was coming. Harry held on even as Draco's foot connected (though there was much, much less power behind the kick than Harry anticipated), and he pulled with all his might. 

The towel fell away to the collective gasps of all the other students gathered around. Draco's privates were exposed for all to see. The room fell silent, then erupted into laughter. Harry had never seen Malfoy's face so pink. 

He was taken aback by the reaction this received. Harry had expected laughter from the Gryffindors, but not the Slytherins too! It wasn't like Malfoy's cock was small or anything. It was actually quite sizable. 

And then Harry saw it. His mouth fell open. Far from being small, Draco was big. Very big. Too big. _He's. . . He's got a hard-on!_

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
